


Combine

by Auurii, MellowChibi



Series: Nights of Affiliations [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Subspace, Switch Sugawara Koushi, Threesome - M/M/M, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auurii/pseuds/Auurii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: “Oh,” Suga coos softly, faux innocence laced into his words. “Did that one hurt?”Ah, so it’s going to be like this then, Oikawa finds himself thinking through the haze of his mind and with a slow lick to his lips. Because Iwaizumi might be the one out of them that excels in taking someone a part with his actions, might be the one that is good at pushing them around as he sees fit until they are a subdued, obedient mess for him but Suga-Sugahas a tongue made out of silver. Suga has a way with words that makes you desperate to follow, to please and be good as he drags you along for the ride, coaxing you further and further down into oblivion with so much care and gentleness in his actions that you don’t even notice how quickly your are dropping, how fast you are pummeling down into the darkness below until you find yourself crawling out of your subspace hours later, silently wondering what hit you in the first place.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Nights of Affiliations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975009
Comments: 30
Kudos: 204
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Combine

**Author's Note:**

> You dirty folks wanted more IwaOiSuga and here we are. This fic is technically part of the 'Nights of Affiliations' series, but it can be read as a standalone.
> 
> This is probably the filthiest thing that I have ever written and Auri made me do it. She wanted to draw some spanking porn for Thirstmas ([which she did. Seriously, feast your eyes on this fucking masterpiece](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1339295773155094528?s=19)) and we ended up spending the entire weekend yelling about different positions and relationship dynamics and before we knew what had happened we found ourselves with this monstrosity on our hands.
> 
> Also, this was actually how the whole IwaOiSuga brainrot started, originally.

Everything is hazy, his mind already fraying at the edges. There is a part of him that is still fighting to keep himself together, and another, much larger part that is already so far gone that it’s a wonder he still remembers his own name.

Grainy and gray. Fuzzy. Warm.

_Safe._

Oikawa pants and tries his best to bury his face into the plush backrest of their couch, his knees leaving deep indents where they are digging into the fabric of the cushions as he kneels on top of it. Immediately slender fingers cup at his jaw and tilt his head back up and Oikawa creeks open a bleary eye, his vision hazy with specks of light dancing around like it’s taunting him as his gaze slowly fixates on the amber hues of Suga’s eyes hovering in front of him.

Oikawa’s shoulders are aching from where his arms are tied tightly against his back, the rope burning into his sensitive skin with every little move that he makes but it's _a good_ kind of burn. The kind that leaves you with heat coiling low and warm in the pit of your stomach. The one that sends another dose of precum dribbling down his already fully erect cock where it’s hanging in the empty space between his lower abdomen and couch, its head an angry, red color and the shaft thick and swollen, begging to be touched.

That isn’t going to happen for quite a while though, Oikawa instinctively knows but that’s okay. They know what they are doing, Iwaizumi and Suga. Slowly taking him apart one piece at a time like he asked them to, like he needs. Slow or not they always make it worth it, in the end.

“You are doing so good Tooru,” Suga coos at him, his soft fingers dancing across the heated skin of his cheeks and Oikawa finds himself leaning into it, craving, _needing_. “Just look at you, so good and perfect for us.”

Oikawa whimpers and is rewarded with Suga sliding his fingers into his mouth. He accepts them easily, his tongue lapping around the digits as Suga presses further inside, almost gagging when the tips of them touch the back of his throat. There are already tears streaked across his face and Oikawa coughs weakly as Suga slides his fingers back out and cups his face in the palm of both his hands, saliva streaking his left cheek from the still wet digits as Suga forces his head upwards in an awkward angle that puts an almost painful strain on his neck.

Oikawa still moans.

“So eager,” Suga teases in a low purr, his eyes dark and half-lidded and Oikawa doesn't have the time to reply before a loud smack rings through the air- causing him to bounce forward in Suga’s embrace with a strangled cry, his brain needing a moment longer to recognize the now burning pain spreading across the cheek of his ass.

Oikawa lets out a sob and slumps forward. He feels both overwhelmed and small, tied up between the two of them as Suga pets through his hair and shushes him softly, telling him how good he is for them.

In the back of his mind Oikawa registers the large hand that is now resting against his ass. It feels warm as it presses into his skin, taking most of the hurt away and Oikawa finds himself pushing back against it only to be rewarded with another rough strike echoing across the room.

Oikawa wails softly at the feeling, at the sting on his skin- his body growing increasingly boneless in Suga’s hands. Once the first initial pain subdues there is a part of him that registers that the hit had been different this time, that it hadn’t been the familiar solid and sharp crack of Iwaizumi’s hand against him, but the telltale sensation of the flogger the man is holding raining what feels like hundreds of sharp little kisses down his already sore and abused skin.

The thought however is fleeting, and Oikawa feels himself withdrawing further into his own mind, dropping down and down to where things like workloads and deadlines hold no meaning, to where the only thing that matters is the pleasure spiked pain and being good for the two men surrounding him.

“Hajime.” Suga’s voice is sharp, holding just the slightest bit of a warning and it causes Oikawa to tense up with a whine, desperately trying to push his head up against Suga’s abdomen to let him know that he is fine. Not that he makes it very far with how his hands are tied up behind his back- with the way that the backrest of the couch makes it impossible for him to quite reach. But the motion itself is enough for him to get his meaning across and Suga’s gaze flickers back down to him with a frown.

There is concern in Suga’s eyes and Oikawa gets it, he really does because he is dropping so fast, down and under in what feels like a blink of an eye but he _needs it_. Needs all the built up stress from all the shit that has been going down at work during the week to be washed away from his mind already. Needs to be taken apart until there is nothing left.

“Color.”

Iwaizumi’s voice is rough from where it comes floating from behind him and it's first then that Oikawa realizes that his mind has started to spiral again, away from the present and he forces himself to swallow before he lets his gaze flutter close around a breath.

“Green.” Oikawa’s voice is a trembling, broken thing. In front of him Suga’s frown deepens, worry still evident on his face but he doesn’t object when Iwaizumi lifts his hand from Oikawa’s ass and gently slaps it. It’s so light that he hardly feels the sting when Iwaizumi’s hand connects with his skin, but it still makes him gasp and paint with want and need anyway. _“Please._ ”

Iwaizumi hits him again, harder this time and Oikawa keens over, his chest heaving with how hard he is breathing, how much he needs and how his still untouched cock is dripping pearls of precum down on the cushion beneath him, dirtying it.

The fleeting thought that they should have spread out a towel drifts through his mind but then there is another hit, sharp and wide- not Iwaizumi’s hand and the thought disappears as quick as it had arisen.

Iwaizumi’s hands move to clutch at his now sore ass, the man’s strong fingers digging into the tender skin. Oikawa’s moan breaks somewhere halfway through and he finds himself rubbing his cheek against the palm of Suga’s hand, feeling like he is going to shatter the next time Iwaizumi hits him unless he finds something to cling onto.

The change is immediate, slender fingers rushing across his skin tenderly, wiping away the tears from his cheeks and warm, soft lips pressing against the top of his head. “ _Tooru._ ”

Oikawa sobs at the mention of his name- just as Iwaizumi hits him again and Oikawa cries out at the pain shooting up his spine while Suga places one kiss after the other on his face, making him feel strangely mellow, confused and wrung dry.

It’s disarming, this. Having pain inflicted on him as he is lathered in soft and tender affections- the two styles meeting somewhere halfway and warping into something else entirely and Oikawa has no idea what that _something_ is. All he knows through the thick fog of his mind is that he craves it, desperately.

Down and down he slips, descending through the slippery slopes of his mind and it's just _so easy_ to let go when he is being cushioned between the two people he trusts more than anything- knowing that they will make it good for him, give him what he needs. Oikawa can feel himself treacherously balancing on the edge of staying conscious, one foot on the cliff side and the other hovering over the darkness below, ready to take the plunge into the unknown.

“Not yet.” Suga’s warning is just above a whisper as it reaches him and in his mind Oikawa hesitates, pulls his foot back from the abyss. “You are going to be good for us for a while longer first, aren’t you Tooru?” Suga continues in the same, low tone. “I know that you want to.”

And Oikawa does want to. He really, really does. His shoulders are straining and his ass is a sensitive, burning mess. But it’s a good pain, just what he has been in need of over these last couple of days and Suga’s words are spreading out over his skin like molten gold, caressing him and Oikawa so desperately wants to please him more- wants Suga to pet over him. Wants him to look down at him with fondness in his eyes as the man tells him how good he is being for him, for _them_.

This time when Iwaizumi lets the flogger rain down on him he is more liberate with its angle, allowing the small tendrils at the end to wrap themselves down and around Oikawa’s thighs, causing him to cry out and for the first time that evening Oikawa finds himself trying to shuffle away from it, only for him to be stopped by the back of the couch digging into his chest.

“Oh,” Suga coos softly, faux innocence laced into his words. “Did that one hurt?”

There is a sort of detachment in his voice Oikawa can’t help but notice. As if Suga is just having a casual conversation about the weather and not about the way that Iwaizumi is currently beating his ass an angry red and Oikawa mewls and shifts on his knees, his arms working weakly against his restraints and testing their give just to have something else to focus on. When he doesn’t reply Suga grips his hair tightly in his hand and jerks his head back, forcing him to look up at him.

“Words, Tooru.”

Ah, so it’s going to be like this then, Oikawa finds himself thinking through the haze of his mind and with a slow lick to his lips. Because Iwaizumi might be the one out of them that excels in taking someone apart with his actions, might be the one that is good at pushing them around as he sees fit until they are a subdued, obedient mess for him but Suga- _Suga_ has a tongue made out of silver. Suga has a way with words that makes you desperate to follow, to please and be _good_ as he drags you along for the ride, coaxing you further and further down into oblivion with so much care and gentleness in his actions that you don’t even notice how quickly your are dropping, how fast you are pummeling down into the darkness below until you find yourself crawling out of your subspace hours later, silently wondering what hit you in the first place.

Suga makes you dance to his tune with a flick of his hand and a cock of his brow. Makes you all but grovel at his feet just for the chance to hear another praise fall from pink, full lips in a honeyed voice. Suga somehow makes you feel like being allowed to eat out of his hand is a privilege.

“ _Koushi,_ ” Oikawa finds himself panting desperately only to have Suga huff at him, the corner of his lips tugging downwards in displeasure.

“Hajime.”

Oikawa doesn’t even have the time to ward himself before Iwaizumi’s hand cracks down on him at Suga’s prompting, the harsh noise of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room and Oikawa tumbles forward by the force of it, cries out softly around a broken moan as the sharp pain travels up his spine and leaves the cheek of his ass warm and aching.

“Lets try again,” Suga says softly as Oikawa sobs quietly against the palm of the hand holding his face. “Did that one hurt?”

“ _Yes_.”

Oikawa’s own voice sounds so broken, nothing more than a strangled rasp as he forces the single word past his lips. Immediately the grip on his hair loosens and he is rewarded with Suga’s fingers caressing his face, cooing and shushing at him softly.

“You look so pretty though, Tooru,” Suga whispers against his face and Oikawa whines, eyes fluttering close as Suga brings their foreheads together, his breath warm and insistent against the lower part of Oikawa’s face. He blindly tries to chase after it, aching to feel the other’s lips pressed against his own only for Suga to clutch his hair in warning, stilling him.

“You should see yourself right now Tooru,” Suga murmurs. “So wrecked and needy. Such a perfect little mess. Isn’t he Hajime?”

There is an agreeing grunt somewhere behind him and then Oikawa feels the warmth of Iwaizumi’s hand against his burning skin. Iwaizumi doesn’t hit him this time around though, instead the man just caresses his backside gently and Oikawa keens lowly at the affection he is being given as Suga laughs softly.

“No,” Suga hums softly after some deliberation. “You should see Hajime instead, I think. He can’t stop looking at you.” There is no mistaking the grin in Suga’s voice as he leans forward to whisper wetly against Oikawa’s ear, his voice low enough for only the two of them to hear. “He is doing that thing again, you know? When he is clutching his hands _just so_ , trying to keep himself from doing what he wants until you are ready for it.” Suga hums. “And his _eyes_ Tooru- his gaze is all but oozing with the things he wants to do to you. _”_

Suga lets himself trail off and Oikawa moans brokenly, his legs trembling and threatening to give out under him as Suga’s filthy whispers fill his mind with the image of Iwaizumi hovering above him, shirtless and with his broad, muscular chest on display. Tightly clutching the red flogger in one of his hands as he looks down at him with dark, hungry eyes- pupils blown wide with want over Oikawa submitting and letting them have their way with him.

Oikawa knows that look all too well. _Loves_ having Iwaizumi giving him that exact same look as he pins him to the mattress and sinks into him and Oikawa’s cock twitches desperately where it’s hanging abandoned between his legs- flushed and leaking.

“You want to make Hajime happy, don’t you Tooru?” Suga all but purrs against his ear and Oikawa whimpers and nods helplessly as Suga nuzzles sweetly against his hairline before planting a soft kiss to his temple. “Go ahead and tell him that it’s okay,” Suga urges him softly. “Tell him that you want him to. Ask him nicely.”

Oikawa sobs weakly as Suga pulls away from him and he tries to lift his head by himself only to lose his balance and stumble forward, crashing face first into the cushion of the backrest with a pathetic whelp.

“Oh Tooru,” Suga says softly as he sneaks a hand underneath Oikawa’s chin and tilts his head up gently, helping him to steady himself. “He won’t be able to hear you like that you know.”

Oikawa whimpers in response and presses a trembling kiss to Suga’s hand. Suga lets out a pleased hum before cupping Oikawa’s face and dipping down to press a kiss of his own against his forehead.

“Thank you pet,” Suga murmurs affectionately against his skin. “But that wasn’t what we decided to do, now was it? Come on Tooru, be good for us. Make him happy.”

Oikawa lets out a weak moan and nods, shuffling on legs that don't quite carry his weight until he is able to press his ass further back against Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Iwa-chan,” he whimpers. “Iwa-chan, _please.”_

Somewhere behind him Iwaizumi lets out a low groan- there is the noise of fabric moving reaching Oikawa’s ears just as Iwaizumi retracts his hand from caressing Oikawa’s ass. The air of the room suddenly feels cold against his bare skin and Oikawa closes his eyes and waits with his heart beating erratically in his chest, his breath nothing but strained pants.

“No _._ ”

Oikawa’s head shoots up in panic as Suga speaks, eyes snapping open. The gray haired man’s gaze is fixated on something behind him, on _Iwaizumi_ Oikawa realizes the moment after, stopping him from delivering the next slap and _why_ -

“That’s not how we ask for things, now is it?” Suga says detachedly and Oikawa feels his body jerk on his own and then he is desperately scrambling for purchase only to find none with the way that his arms are tied up as he hears Iwaizumi swear, loud and clear behind him at the prospect of Oikawa _begging_ him to hit him.

Oikawa wants to tell him, wants to be good for them- he really does but words are _hard_ right now with the way that his head is swimming and hazy. He feels icky and self-conscious with being the only one naked and bent over- all of him put on display for their eyes while he himself is unable to see anything of what is going on behind him.

“Suga-” Oikawa distantly hears Iwaizumi speak up behind him, his voice low, verging on being a warning but Suga just huffs loudly and waves his hand at him with a click of his tongue.

“It’s fine,” Suga tells Iwaizumi before turning his attention back to him and Oikawa whimpers as he feels the tip of Suga’s fingers dust across his face in lazy little patterns. “Isn’t it Tooru?”

Suga cups his head again and Oikawa feels his eyes flutter close at the telltale feeling of a thumb brushing across his lower lip and pressing down, gently prying his lips apart.

“ _Yes,_ ” he mumbles weakly and Suga lets out a satisfied hum.

“Go on then,” Suga purrs as he pulls down on Oikawa’s lower lip until his mouth falls open for him around a small pant. “ _Tell him Tooru,_ ” he commands him in a low, almost hoarse whisper, his hand shooting out to grip his hair so that he can pull Oikawa’s head forcefully to the side. “Tell him what you want him to do to you.”

Oikawa lets out a pathetic little cry and sags forward, his legs trembling with the force of trying to stay upright, his scalp burning from Suga holding his hair in an iron grip when he himself doesn’t even have the strength to keep his head up anymore.

“I-” Oikawa cries softly as he shifts uneasily on the spot, feeling small and overwhelmed at the same time. “I...I want...” the rest of his words die out on his lips with a sob and he is so far gone that he almost doesn’t notice the way Suga’s grips loosen, how soft hands slide down his face and cup at him so gently that it almost hurts.

“What do you want, Tooru,” Suga whispers softly, helping him along when his own words fails him and Oikawa whimpers and lets himself grow boneless in the other's arms. Suga is a warm, safe presence in front of him and Oikawa clings to him with the last conscious parts of his mind.

“I...I want- want Iwa-chan to hit me, _please-, I-_ ”

“ _Fuck_.”

Oikawa more hears the crack raining down against his ass than he feels it, and for a moment everything grows still as time seems to come to a halt. The only thing existing is the harsh panting that’s his own breath- the warmth of Suga in front of him, the presence of Iwaizumi hovering above.

And then as sudden as everything had stopped time starts to move again, the sharp, _sharp_ pain of getting slapped hard biting harshly into his flesh- spreading across his body and Oikawa cries out loudly, writhes desperately in his restraints- his dick leaking and begging to be touched and it’s all so, so much.

“Again?” Suga’s voice comes floating towards him, smooth and honeyed and Oikawa nods desperately, pants out ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _please_ ’ under his breath as he tries to chase after the mind-numbing pleasure, his hips jerking into nothing but thin air and offering no relief for his aching cock.

Iwaizumi’s hand connects with his reddening skin again and again, and Oikawa can feel how tears start to stream down his face and it _hurts_ so, so much- but in a _good way_ and in front of him Suga is whispering small little praises that have him keening, mind reeling. Words that have his insides flushing with warmth and need.

“God Tooru, you are so good to us.” He hears Suga say, but it sounds strangely far off, his head all murky and filled with cotton. There is another strike against his ass then, this time the flogger. He almost doesn’t even feel the way that his own body is trembling against the onslaught any longer. He is so close to slipping down and under, so-

“Your back, Tooru,” Suga whispers at him just as the first telltale feeling of the tug of getting pulled fully into subspace washes over him- threatening to pull him down and away only for Suga’s voice to tug his mind back to the surface just in time for him to fully feel Iwaizumi’s next strike across his skin. “Arch it for us, please.”

And Oikawa does, even though his body is protesting- even though his legs are already quivering so much that he is not sure how he is able to stay upright.

There is a small voice in the back of his mind eagerly reminding him how much Iwaizumi likes seeing them like that, their back arched and thighs trembling for him. How much Suga revels in having him dance to his tune and he wants them to be happy with him, wants to please. Wants Suga’s soft voice in his ear and Iwaizumi’s hands on his skin, cherishing him.

There are tears streaming down his face with how overwhelming everything is as Oikawa slowly pushes his back down and ass out for them, his legs shaking, trembling. Body shivering. There is a low, muffled groan behind him that Oikawa vaguely recognizes as Iwaizumi just before the sound of another crack echoes hollowly throughout the room even though Oikawa finally is too far gone to feel the bite of pain on his skin any longer.

Instead he just feels light, like he is floating. Warm and strangely full with Suga’s hands threading affectionately through his hair and his soft, gentle voice in his ear.

“ _Tooru._ ” Oikawa jolts back to the present and then whimpers, nuzzling into the warmth in front of him more out of reflex than anything as he fights against the sluggishness of his own mind. His brain is working slowly, all but dragging itself forward. Each half-assembled thought a prickle, an _itch_ in the back of his mind.

His body feels heavy, verging on alien. Like it’s not even his own anymore and Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut and buries his head further into the heat, wanting nothing more than to let go and slip under again.

“Tooru, think that you can come back to us for a bit?” Suga’s voice is nothing but a soft murmur in his ears, fingers threading gently through his hair and Oikawa groans and shakes his head in a weak protest, aching for his mind to be empty, a void to hide inside.

But Suga is talking again, his voice wrapping around him like tender silk and Oikawa wants to be good, wants Suga to praise and pet over him and he forces himself to blink one bleary eye open, whimpering and closing it again due to the sharp light of the lamp above.

Oikawa slowly realizes that he is still kneeling on the couch, but instead of his face being smushed into the cushions his cheek is resting comfortably on top of Suga’s clothed thigh. Suga is now perched on top of the backrest instead of hovering behind it, both of his legs extended on both sides of Oikawa’s body, boxing him in and keeping him safe. It causes his chest to ache and Oikawa meekly presses himself against Suga’s leg with an incoherent, needy little mumble.

“That’s it, you are doing so good,” Suga murmurs softly, voice low and velvet. It’s first then that Oikawa realizes that his hands are no longer tied behind his back at an awkward angle and he quietly flexes his wrist, testing the strain of his limbs only for one of them to be met with resistance.

Oikawa lets out a confused noise and creaks an eye open, vision blurry at the edges as he peaks over the top of Suga’s leg. Iwaizumi is sitting down sideways on the couch next to them, one leg crossed and with Oikawa’s wrist in his hands, the pad of his thumbs gently digging into the now tender flesh, slowly coaxing his blood into flowing like normal again.

Oikawa allows himself to drag his eyes across the expanse of Iwaizumi’s broad chest with a soft whine that causes Iwaizumi’s eyes to flick back at him with a frown.

“You need to stop pulling so damn hard on these things already,” Iwaizumi reprimands him with a scoff and Oikawa feels himself shying backwards only to have Suga place a hand on the nape of his neck, the tip of his fingers drawing soothing circles into his skin and grounding him.

“It’s fine Tooru,” Suga mumbles softly and Oikawa feels himself melting into the touch, his eyes sliding close. “Hajime just worries about you hurting yourself, you know that.”

Oikawa does know, but his mind is still far away and having it said out loud is reassuring, and he lets himself sag further against Suga’s leg with a mellow sigh, enjoying the feeling of the two men petting over him.

It’s all so warm. Dazzling almost with the way that he can feel his backside still occasionally prickle with bouts of pain. There is a comforting ache nestled deeply into his bones and Oikawa finds himself wanting to stay in the moment forever, floating endlessly.

“How are you feeling?” Iwaizumi asks a moment later as he keeps working his fingers along his wrist. There is no trace of impatience in Iwaizumi’s voice however, so Oikawa takes his time turning the question over in his mind, struggling to make his brain string together words into even a basic sentence. His body is a bit achy he thinks as he flexes some of his limbs experimentally, but that’s to be expected. Overall it’s really not that bad, at least he doesn’t think it is but it’s hard to fully tell with the way his brain is still dazed and swaddled in cotton.

“’m good,” Oikawa manages to slur out somehow, feeling how Suga’s hand slowly stills in his hair.

“You dropped pretty deep, Tooru,” Suga tells him cautiously and Oikawa hums and rubs his cheek against the inside of Suga’s thighs. He had, a part of his mind supplies him with and Oikawa is conscious enough to know that if their roles were reversed he would be fretting over Suga too for dropping so deep, so soon.

But their roles aren’t reversed, and right now Oikawa just feels warm and safe and cared for. Happy even, with the low buzz of subspace still present in the back of his mind and a sated little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he had been good for them.

“I am good Kou-chan,” Oikawa says, the nickname making Suga snort and lightly tighten his grip in Oikawa’s hair, tentatively testing the waters. “ _So good,”_ Oikawa adds in as a light and prickling sensation spreads across his scalp and down his neck as Suga tugs at him and he lets his eyes flick up to meet Suga’s before angling his head so that he can mouth at the seam of his pants. “Wanna make you feel good too.”

“You already did that.” Iwaizumi slowly lifts Oikawa’s hand and brings it to his lips before pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist with a soft hum that has Oikawa's chest swelling and he melts further against Suga’s leg with a whine as Iwaizumi gently puts his hand back down against the cushion.

Suga hums out his agreement before gently cupping Oikawa’s face just the way that Oikawa loves and bends down, balancing his weight on edge of the backrest and softly presses his lips to the top of Tooru’s head and God, they always spoil him rotten with affection whenever they pull him out from the clutches of his own mind and he loves them both so, so much.

“Tonight’s about you, remember,” Suga murmurs against his hair in a voice so full of promises that Oikawa feels his toes curling underneath him, his insides clenching. Hot and insistent, Oikawa lets out a mewl and raises his free hand to clutch at Suga’s pants, tugging at them needily and pushing his face further into the palm of Suga’s hands. “Me and Hajime are going to take such good care of you. Make you feel so good. Okay Tooru? We will give you anything you need.”

“ _Koushi._ ” Oikawa more pants out the words than anything, his eyes fluttering close and fingers curling around the fabric.

“I am here,” Suga hums before straightening his back to look down at him. His hands slip from Oikawa’s face and Oikawa chases after them only to be rewarded with Suga pausing, his hand remaining hovering in the air of the space between. Oikawa whines and leans forward helplessly, nudges his nose against Suga’s palm in a silent request that has Iwaizumi sucking in a breath next to them.

“Such a good little pet,” Suga practically purrs as he starts to drag the tips of his fingers along Oikawa’s lips, the tickling sensation causing his mouth to fall open around a needy gasp, his eyes wide and desperate, begging.

After what feels like an eternity of longing Suga’s eyes soften, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Go ahead then,” he finally tells him.

With his own pulse thrumming loudly in his ears Oikawa helplessly falls forward, his tongue darting out to take the first, hesitant lick against the tip of Suga’s fingers. Oikawa lets his tongue drag slowly along their length. Tongue curling around each digit one after another before sucking them into his mouth, savoring the slightly salty flavor before Suga hums and slips them out, messily coating Oikawa’s lips and chin with his own saliva.

Whimpering Oikawa trails his tongue between two fingers, following the curve of it, his teeth lightly grazing over a joint in passing as he mouths over it.

There is the sound of movement beside him and then there is the unmistakable feel of Iwaizumi’s palm pressing into his lower back and he automatically arches into it, feeling warmth spread through him when the man lets out a low growl.

“Fuck, how are you so pretty?” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa moans around Suga’s fingers at the praise, arches his back more just the way he knows that Iwaizumi likes it as he works his way up Suga’s palm, mouthing at the soft skin with small little pants laced with needy noises until Suga lets his fingers curl under his jaw and tilts Oikawa’s chin upwards.

There is amusement shining in Suga’s eyes, hazel hues both full and bright in delight with him and Oikawa loves seeing him like this. Radiant and shining. Loves the fond and affectionate way that Suga is looking down at him as he brushes his thumb across Oikawa’s lower lip before slipping it inside once more.

Oikawa accepts the digit obediently, moans softly and lets his mouth fall open when Suga presses down on his tongue.

“What do you want Tooru?” Suga hums as spit starts to pool at the bottom of Oikawa’s mouth, a part of it threatening to spill over and trickle down his chin if Suga doesn’t allow him to swallow soon. Oikawa makes a low, almost gurgling sound in the back of his throat and Suga retracts his thumb with a hum, his finger brushing down the expanse of his throat instead so that he can feel the way Oikawa’s muscles work underneath pale skin as he swallows the saliva down.

“Do you want Hajime to fuck you?” Suga asks him without an ounce of shame when he still hasn’t replied and Oikawa whimpers- hands tugging on the fabric of Suga’s pants, feeling the way that Iwaizumi’s hand tightens around his waist and god, Oikawa wants that. Wants to feel the weight of Iwaizumi as the man sinks into him, wants his hips to thrust against his reddened and sore ass unforgivingly until he can’t tell the pleasure apart from the pain anymore.

“ _Yes_ ,” Oikawa whispers and he briefly wonders what he must look like right now with his eyes clouded over and hazy with want. Pupils blown out of proportions, impossibly wide. Red lips glistening wet, spit painting his chin.

Oikawa also realizes that he doesn’t care.

Let them see it, what they do to him. Let them wreck him beyond recognition. “... _please._ ”

Suga raises an eyebrow before something pleased crosses over his face, long fingers brushing across Oikawa’s cheek, causing him to melt. “Look at you Tooru. Using your words, asking so nicely,” Suga purrs, hazel eyes sharp and shining. “Such a good little pet. You are making both me and Hajime so proud,” Suga tells him as he cups his face and gently tilts it upwards, leaning down to meet him halfway, raining soft kisses over Oikawa’s face that have him both keening and falling to pieces at the same time.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Oikawa registers Iwaizumi moving away and the noise of a cap clicking open somewhere in the distance.

“So good for us, Tooru,” Suga murmurs softly. “So perfect.”

Oikawa mewls and lets his eyes flutter close at the praise only for Suga to take the opportunity to brush his lips against his eyelids.

“You too,” Oikawa finds himself slurring out a moment later and Suga pauses briefly, giving him a chance to speak without overwhelming him and Oikawa is so grateful for the two of them right then. For them knowing him so well and never judging, always so accepting of his wants and needs. Oikawa nuzzles his face against Suga’s hand and tries again. “Want you too,” he mumbles.

Above him Suga lets out a small chuckle and then Oikawa feels the brush of the other’s fingertips dance across his face when Suga affectionately pushes away some wayward strands of hair from his face.

“I am here Tooru,” Suga says and Oikawa scrunches his nose because that _isn’t what he meant_. Suga is always like this, never taking and only giving even when Suga himself is the one creating the tune they dance to, the one pulling the strings and Oikawa wasn’t lying before when he had said that he had wanted to make Suga feel good too. Wants all of them to-

“Want you too,” Oikawa tries again insistently, _stubbornly_. His fingers tugging at the fabric of Suga’s pants and feeling strangely petulant as Iwaizumi’s hand settles on his lower back, feeling the presence of the other man now hovering just outside Oikawa’s field of vision.

Suga momentarily stills, his brows furrowing as he throws a searching glance over Oikawa’s head towards where Iwaizumi is standing, the two of them having a silent conversation that Oikawa interrupts by nuzzling his cheek against Suga’s hand with a low whimper and demand of attention.

It’s not like Oikawa doesn’t understand Suga’s hesitation. His mind is clear enough to remember that they hadn’t actually breached the subject when they had laid down the foundations of the scene beforehand. But back then Oikawa also hadn’t thought that he would drop so deep, that his insides would be burning so brightly with the need of feeling the both of them inside of him and it’s not like it’s something that they haven’t done before, _far from it_ and-

His thoughts get interrupted by Suga gently brushing his thumbs over his cheek in a silent apology for keeping him out of his and Iwaizumi’s wordless conversation. The feeling is grounding and pulls him out of his spiraling mind long before Oikawa even realizes that he had been spiraling in the first place. It’s frightening sometimes how easily Oikawa can derail when his mind is like this, all jumbled up and he leans into the touch with a soft sigh, feeling cared for, feeling safe.

“You want to suck me off while Hajime fucks you, is that it Tooru?” Suga asks him softly and Oikawa lets out a noise and shakes his head meekly. It’s not like he _would_ mind doing that or anything, considering that that’s something that he enjoys- _tremendously_ even. But it’s also not what he desperately craves at the moment.

“You too,” Oikawa tries again for what to him feels like the millionth time but he _doesn’t know how else to phrase it._ Words are hard right now, fickle little things escaping him as soon as he reaches for them but Suga and Iwaizumi are both so patient with him, so attentive and accommodating to his wants and needs and they _are trying to understand him_ , Oikawa _knows_ that they are and he is sure that if he just keeps trying to be good for them, keeps doing his best to use his words they will know what he is trying to tell them sooner or later. What he is asking for.

“Koushi,” he whimpers, keeping his eyes downcast as Suga’s hands smooth across his face unjudgingly, grounding him further, helping him along and Oikawa’s chest aches. “Want you too Koushi, _please.”_

“You want me to fuck you too, is that it?” Suga asks him cautiously and Oikawa nods his head eagerly, close to mewls as relief floods his system because finally, _finally-_

Suga chuckles and presses another kiss to the top of his head. “Okay pet,” he laughs. “If you still want me to after Hajime is done with you I will, okay?”

Oikawa pauses, his nose scrunching because Suga fucking him _afterward_ isn’t quite right either, that’s not- but then Iwaizumi’s hand is stroking over the sore and sensitive skin of his ass and Oikawa forgets all about the finer details of things because for now just the prospect of Suga sinking into him is good enough- _close enough_ to what he actually wants.

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi parting his cheeks with one hand and then there is the familiar pressure of a slick and lubed up finger pushing against his entrance. Oikawa leans his face against the inside of Suga’s thigh with a whimper, his breathing coming out erratically in anticipation as Iwaizumi’s finger slips into him.

Crying out, Oikawa clutches harder at the fabric of Suga’s pants, his fingers looking for purchase. He has been teased for such a long time without having been touched _anywhere-_ and now the feeling of having something inside of him is balancing precariously close to the edge of being overwhelming. There are fresh tears running down his cheeks and he tries to hide them by rubbing his face against Suga’s thigh again. He doesn’t want to wait any longer- _can’t_ wait because he needs to be full, needs them inside of him so, so bad but it’s also so much and-

“Tooru.”

Gentle hands cup at his face, pull him upwards and Oikawa’s body follows like he is nothing but a puppet on a string, a thing without it’s own will and finds himself blinking up at nothing but the soft hazel of Suga’s eyes, warm and caring.

“Breathe for me.”

And Oikawa does- takes one shuddering breath after another, draws down some much needed air into his oxygen starved lungs. Sobs and chokes on the air as Suga runs his fingers through his hair and over his face while murmuring small little praises, his gaze steady and never leaving Oikawa’s own.

Somewhere behind him Iwaizumi leans forward until Oikawa can feel nothing but the heat of the man’s body radiating against his own skin, carefully boxing him in without actually touching him so that his mind doesn’t accidentally start to reel again. Unmoving Iwaizumi does nothing but remain a steady presence behind him, making sure to keep his body covered as he breathes out praises of his own into Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa lets out a long, trembling exhale, his eyes fluttering close.

_Safe._

“I am sorry Tooru,” Suga says once his breathing has started to calm down. “It must have been so hard for you, not being understood when you tried so hard.” Oikawa takes a shuddering breath and lets himself nod, sinking further into the warmth in front of him that is Suga as the man smothers his hands across his face. “I know pet. You did so well. So, so well. You are always so good to us Tooru. Always so well behaved and _perfect_ and we are so lucky to have you.”

Oikawa chokes on a sob and falls forward, crashing headfirst into Suga’s chest and nuzzling into him. There are low noises escaping him as Suga’s hand wraps around him and curls into his hair, shushing him gently.

“That’s it,” Suga murmurs as Oikawa sniffles and clings to him, his fingers now tangled in the fabric of Suga’s shirt. “We got you, okay? Gonna take so good care of you Tooru- make you feel so good, keep you safe. We won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.”

Oikawa nods again, weakly. But it’s still enough for Suga to gently coax his head to the side and pepper him with small kisses and brushes of his lips.

“Our good little boy,” Suga smiles, causing Oikawa to choke on his next sob because boy is something that Suga rarely calls him, only Iwaizumi. “Always so good for us.”

With Suga it’s always ‘ _pet’_ or ‘ _pretty_ ’ and ‘ _Tooru’,_ but Oikawa realizes that he likes this too, likes the thought of being _theirs_ together so, so much that his chest aches with it.

“Yours,” he stutters weakly, his hands clutching at the fabric of Suga’s shirt as Iwaizumi leans forwards and presses his lips to the small of his neck.

“Ours,” Iwaizumi agrees in a low, rough voice that shaves at Oikawa’s insides. “Our good boy.”

Oikawa doesn’t know how long they stay like this, him sandwiched between the two of them. Everything is warm and floaty and he feels so safe, so loved that it almost hurts.

“Tooru baby,” Suga mumbles into his hair and Oikawa hums and tilts his head to the side so that he can look up at him behind a bleary eye. Suga is smiling at him as his fingers card through his hair affectionately. “You okay? Want to just cuddle up together and nap for a bit?”

Oikawa blinks up at him because that sounds nice. More than nice actually, but it’s something that he might want later and not now so he shakes his head and tugs at Suga’s shirt with a small pout.

“Want you,” Oikawa mumbles and Suga laughs fondly, his fingers smoothing down his face.

“Okay pretty,” Suga agrees and Oikawa feels his heart soar as Suga cups face and tilts his head up until they are face to face. “Going to make you feel so good Tooru,” Suga promises him. “So full and nice. Do you want that, pet?”

Oikawa can’t stop the low, desperate whine that makes its way up his throat even if he wanted to because he wants that, more than anything. “... _please_.”

Above him Suga hums and brushes his thumb over his wet cheeks, wiping the tears away. “I want you to keep your eyes on me while Hajime gets you ready Tooru,” Suga murmurs softly as he pats over his hair. “Think you can do that? Think that you can keep being good for us for just a tiny bit longer?”

Oikawa isn’t sure if he can. Things are floaty, hazy as he lazily drifts through the ocean of his own mind, repeatedly dipping up and down under the line of staying conscious over and over again, Suga allowing him to drop only for him to bring him back up the moment after.

He doesn’t know if he can be patient, isn’t sure of anything at the moment other than how good everything currently feels, but if it means making Suga happy Oikawa will at the very least _try._ There is something proud in Suga’s eyes, warmth in his smile as Oikawa gives a short nod and Oikawa drinks it all up, basks in it.

“So good for us Tooru,” Suga murmurs, brushing strands of hair from his face, his eyes never leaving Oikawa’s own. “Our pretty, perfect boy.”

Absentmindedly he feels Iwaizumi’s hand return to his ass, a firm presence as the man lets him know that he is there before Oikawa feels the telltale pressure of a digit pressing up against his entrance and then slowly working it’s way inside and Oikawa sobs, his body tensing up because he has been waiting for so long, _needed_ for so long-

“Look at me Tooru.” Suga’s voice is gentle but still firm at the same time and Oikawa latches onto it, forcing himself to keep his eyes open- to keep looking until the only thing he can see is the warmth of hazel swimming in front of him as Iwaizumi works him open.

“You are doing so good for us pet- such a good, good boy,” Suga coos at him and Oikawa soaks it all up, clutches at the fabric of Suga’s shirt and pants as Iwaizumi adds another finger. He must be crying again because everything is blurring and Oikawa imagines how pathetic he must look with fresh tears streaking down his face just because he finally has something inside of him, mouth hanging open as his whole body heaves with the effort to breathe, barely clinging onto consciousness and yet for some reason Suga pets over him like he is something precious, rains praises against his skin.

Iwaizumi withdraws, his thick fingers catching on Oikawa’s rim before a third digit joins the first two, slowly sinking into his very core- pressing up and up and ah-

Oikawa lets out a cry and tumbles forward, his whole body trembling with the spark of pleasure that shoots through him as Iwaizumi’s fingers fuck into him. His body all but slumps against Suga, just taking what Iwaizumi so eagerly gives him. Oikawa wants to drop again so, so badly- _needs to_ even but Suga _won’t let him-_ slender fingers curling around Oikawa’s face and forcing him to look at him, pulling him back from the void that is calling out to him and Oikawa knows for a fact that he is crying now, wet and fat tears rolling down his face because god, he is so sensitive and everything feels _so good_ and he is warm and so fucking full even as Iwaizumi withdraws his fingers.

Oikawa wants to stay like this forever with the steady buzz of pleasure still coiling deep underneath his skin. Wants the safe presence of Iwaizumi hovering behind him, wants Suga’s hands on his face and to look at him like he is in this moment forever, hazel eyes full of care and affection and it’s too much this warmth, these feelings. The way he feels for the two of them.

“Love you,” Oikawa slurs, and even though he doesn’t say a name there is no mistaking to whom the words are directed to with the way that his head is currently nestled in Suga’s hands and hazy eyes blearily blinking up at Suga’s own.

Suga stills, his eyes flickering behind him towards Iwaizumi, wide and slightly lost and it’s with a sudden pang of clarity that Oikawa remembers that despite having played together on more occasions than he can count, those words aren’t something that either of them has said to one another before.

It’s a conversation that only he himself and Iwaizumi had brushed upon in the comfort of their apartment when Oikawa had first noticed that he might be developing those kinds of feelings for Suga because in the end his and Iwaizumi’s relationship might be open in some regards when it comes down to sex-, but for him to actually catch feelings for second person is something else entirely. And while Iwaizumi had told him that it was okay, that he liked Suga too but maybe not like that, not yet at least they hadn’t really, they never-

...and Oikawa had just-

There is panic gripping at him, tendrils of fear clutching at his chest, making it hard to breath. Why couldn’t he just keep his big, stupid mouth shut for just fucking once. He is losing his footing, spiraling down and down _and_ _why_ -

“Tooru.”

There are hands on his face again and Oikawa sobs and shakes his head meekly, trying to get away. He can’t.

“Tooru, look at me.”

Oikawa doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to see, doesn’t want to know what kind of face Suga is making but Suga’s voice is firm, hands steady and Oikawa has no strength left to fight so in the end he just gives in and lets Suga pull him up and press a kiss to the top of his head when he stubbornly keeps his eyes squeezed shut as if that would somehow protect him from the current situation.

“I love you too, Tooru,” Suga murmurs. “So, so much. My perfect little pet. Our good boy.”

Breath hitching Oikawa starts to cry for another reason entirely.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Suga coos at him softly, his fingers smoothing across his face and wiping away the fresh tears that have started to collect there and Oikawa finds himself leaning further into the touch. “That’s it,” Suga mumbles softly. “That’s a good boy. Think you can spread your legs a bit for me, love?”

_Love._

That pet name is new too and Oikawa is quick to decide that he likes it, a lot even and he sniffs and nods his head slowly before doing as he is told, slowly shifting on knees that don’t quite hold his weight while Suga keeps mumbling soft words of encouragement.

In front of him Suga shuffles- feet and then legs slipping into the newly created space and then Suga is slipping too, down and down until he has Oikawa seated in his lap, his thighs straddling Suga’s own.

_Oh._

“God Tooru, just look at you.” Suga pulls him close and presses a chaste kiss to his lips that has Oikawa keening. “You are so gorgeous- _so good_ ,” he continues with a purr, his fingers smoothing across his face. “Think that I can talk Hajime into letting me put a collar on you? You’d look so good, I know you would. All ours.” Another soft peck to his lips. “Would you like that Tooru?”

God, Oikawa wants that.

Whimpering, Oikawa tugs pleadingly at the fabric of Suga’s shirt between broken mumbles of ‘ _yes’_ and ‘ _please’,_ all but desperate for it.

“That’s my pet,” Suga says while pressing a kiss to each of his eyelids the moment they flutter close. “Our pretty, perfect boy. You have been so good for us, haven’t you? Done so well.” Oikawa lets out a soft noise in the back of his throat that has Suga laughing softly and run his fingers affectionately through his hair.

“Do you want Hajime to give you what you want now?” Suga asks. “Fill you up, make you whole?”

Right then Oikawa feels how Iwaizumi puts his hand on his waist, squeezing the skin gently and Oikawa mewls and nods, all but pawing at the front of Suga’s shirt.

“ _Koushi-_ “

“Shh, it’s okay, I got you,” Suga murmurs quietly, his arms slipping around him and holding him close. Behind him Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi drawing nearer and he leans his forehead against Suga’s own, whole body tingling in anticipation.

“We are gonna make you feel so, so good Tooru,” Suga promises him. ”Gonna take such good care of you.”

Oikawa doesn’t even have the time to let out a whine in response before he can feel the pressure of Iwaizumi’s cock pushing up at his entrance. For a brief second the world seems to come to a halt- and then Iwaizumi is finally pushing inside and god, it feels _so good_. Iwaizumi’s thick length is slowly filling every inch of his being and Oikawa feels like he is about to explode, like he is splitting in half- and yet Iwaizumi is somehow pushing deeper yet, filling him to the brim and sending a fresh batch of tears to his eyes. Everything is hazy, floaty and warm and somewhere in the distance Oikawa can vaguely make out Suga’s voice calling out to him, telling him how good and perfect he is for them.

Oikawa sobs and whimpers because it’s so much and still somehow not enough at the same time. His trembling fingers clutch at the fabric of Suga’s shirt as Iwaizumi flattens out within him and then slowly starts to pull out only to push back in, the large hands on his hips that are keeping him in place a firm and comforting presence.

Oikawa likes that. It reminds him of other times when they have played together, times when Iwaizumi and Suga had all but used him for their own selfish pleasures, a stark contrast to the setting of their current scene where Oikawa is the center of their attention.

Oikawa likes both scenarios equally. He just likes being good for them he thinks, likes making them feel good just as much as he likes the two of them all but drowning him in their affection.

It’s all good. All perfect and Oikawa never wants any of it to ever end.

“Fuck baby,” Iwaizumi grunts out behind him before bending down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. “You feel so good.”

Oikawa chokes on a sob and buries his head in the crock of Suga’s neck, feeling small and overwhelmed and yet so, so good at the same time and this time Suga lets him, allows him to float away and just be in the moment, his mind slowly losing track of time. His entire body trembling whenever Iwaizumi’s thighs rub up against the sore cheeks of his ass, sending small jolts of pain coursing through his body.

The pace is slow and steady and Oikawa feels like he is drowning and falling apart at the same time. Everything is sluggish and hazy and perfect, and for a moment the only thing Oikawa knows is the heat of their bodies pressed up against his own, keeping him safe and the way Iwaizumi’s cock is filling him up so nicely, reaching deeply within him and making him feel so many things at the same time.

Oikawa is definitely crying now, soft little pants and noises leaving him as tears fall down his eyes, soaking the fabric of Suga’s shirt but it’s a _good_ kind of crying, the overwhelmed kind when everything just feels so good that you don’t know what to do with yourself anymore.

“Is Hajime fucking you good, pet?” Suga’s mumbles against his temple and Oikawa makes an intangible noise, tugs at Suga’s shirt and tries to press himself closer to him. Suga laughs softly and noses at the side of his head just as Iwaizumi gives an extra hard thrust that connects almost painfully with the raw skin and Oikawa finds himself crying out instead of replying, his body turning limp in Suga’s embrace.

“God, you make such pretty little noises Tooru,” Suga hums. “So needy for us even though you are already so far gone. So desperate for it. Does it really feel that good, being filled up? Having Hajime inside of you?”

Oikawa tries to nod his agreement through small little sobs. Suga laughs again and presses more kisses to his face as Iwaizumi keeps fucking into him and Oikawa desperately wants to tell him ‘ _yes_ ’.

‘ _Yes_ ’, it does feel that good. So good in fact that Oikawa almost can’t tell where he begins or ends anymore. At this point Oikawa is just a mess of useless limbs, clinging to Suga pathetically, everything around and inside of him nothing but a blur of warmth and pleasure as Iwaizumi thrust in and out of him, his thick cock rubbing nicely against the insides of Oikawa’s walls.

He wants to say many things, really. Wants to try and put into words everything that he is currently feeling even though he doesn’t quite understand it all himself. But his brain is too hazy, too far gone to function and all Oikawa can really do is whimper and moan, tug at whatever his trembling fingers can reach and cry out their names, the sound muffled by the skin of Suga’s throat.

But there is something with Suga’s words that is nagging at him, a tiny little voice in the back of his head telling him that this might be good, but that it could also be better- _fuller._ The thought is _right there,_ just outside of the reach of his sluggish and fucked out mind and Oikawa makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

The sound makes Suga tense up underneath him, makes Iwaizumi’s steady rhythm momentarily still.

“Tooru?”

Fuck, they are so attentive to him. So careful to never overstep despite the games that they play and Oikawa loves them both so, so much and he needs them, _wants_ them and-

_Ah._

“You too.” Oikawa leans back a bit so that he can peer up at Suga, words slurring as he speaks. His eyes feel heavy, like his lids wants to slide back down. He wants nothing more than Iwaizumi to start moving, loose himself in the pleasure of getting fucked again but-, _but-_

“W-want...want- _hah_...want you too, Koushi.”

There is a sharp inhale of breath from Suga and all Oikawa can think is _finally_.

He finally managed to get his meaning across. Finally Suga understood. _Finally-_ it has been such a long time since the two of them have filled him like that and Oikawa needs it, needs _them_ so, so bad.

“ _Tooru-_ ” Suga’s voice is hesitant. A tint of worry laced into his tone and _oh no_ , Oikawa knows that voice all too well. It’s the voice that Suga uses when he thinks that he is on the verge of overstepping and Oikawa already knows what will come out of his mouth next before Suga even has the chance to speak. Knows that Suga will promise him that they will do it next time, when they have had time to talk it through, to set up the scene.

But Oikawa _doesn’t want to wait_ until next time. He needs them _now_ , the heat of both of them tearing him asunder and he tugs at Suga’s shirt, sobs and cries and begs for it. Promises that he will be good for them, so please, just _please._

“I know you would,” Suga mumbles, cupping at his face lovingly as Oikawa nuzzles desperately into the touch, pathetic little noises falling from his lips. “God Tooru, you would be so good for us, taking us so well.”

Oikawa sobs and nods because _he would-_ and he paws at Suga’s chest, desperately hoping that his feeble attempts will somehow tip the scales in his favor.

“Koushi, _please_ ,” he whimpers, rubbing his cheek against every part of exposed skin that he can reach- Suga’s neck, the top of his collarbones. The spot along his sternum from where a button has come undone. “I-I want _-, need. Please_ , just _please- Koushi.”_

“Tooru...” Suga’s voice is careful and tentative and Oikawa shakes his head stubbornly and grinds himself against Suga. His movements cause Iwaizumi’s cock to grind inside of him and he mewls as the thick length rubs along his insides, gets lost in the feeling of Suga’s own cock pressing into his thigh, the man’s breath hitching somewhere above him.

“ _Koushi_ -”

In front of him Suga furrows his brows. “Tooru-”

Suddenly there is movement behind Oikawa, something large and warm reaching across and cutting off what Suga had been about to say next and Oikawa creeks open a bleary eye just in time to catch sight of the hazel of Suga’s eyes fixated on something behind him. There is a large hand curled around his throat, the tan fingers a clear contrast to Suga’s own, milky and pale tones. _Iwa-chan._

“Enough.” Iwaizumi’s voice is a low and dark presence behind him, demanding to be heard and just like that the dynamics of the room shift- Suga’s mouth falling open around a silent pant as he looks up at Iwaizumi through half-lidded eyes.

“He wants it Suga,” Iwaizumi says and from his position Oikawa can see the way Iwaizumi’s hand is tightening it’s hold around Suga’s throat, balancing on the edge of cutting off his airflow and as Oikawa watches Suga tremble in Iwaizumi’s hold he is reminded that Iwaizumi might be fine with taking a passive role and let him and Suga play around as they please, taking turns in teasing and topping one another until they both reach their breaking point but Iwaizumi is also always _there-_ a steady and safe presence ready to step in and take charge, lead them along as needed when in doubt.

Behind him Iwaizumi's eyes narrows. “...how much longer are you planning to make him beg for it?”

Suga draws in a sharp breath before swallowing around nothing as Iwaizumi’s hand slips away, Iwaizumi’s dark eyes never leaving Suga’s own. “ _Strip._ ”

There is a single, ragged breath leaving Suga that sounds like Iwaizumi tore it straight from his chest. Suga’s body slumps back against the couch and Oikawa doesn’t waste a second before he is tugging at Suga’s shirt again- whines and whimpers and ‘ _pleases’_ tumbling out of his lips, desperate and needy.

Oikawa sounds wrecked, _feels_ wrecked. In front of him Suga’s brows are still pulled together in a frown, still hesitating- but Iwaizumi said that _it_ _was fine_ so Oikawa’s hands darts down to paw at Suga’s pants, fingers trembling and fumbling as he attempts to undo the button- his mind wrapped in cotton, floaty.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Oikawa recognizes that Iwaizumi is slowly pulling out of him, leaving him empty and gaping in a way that any other time most likely would leave him feeling distressed and overwhelmed- too empty, too soon, but for now the only thing his mind can focus on is _why won’t it just come loose_ as he impatiently tears at the fabric of Suga’s pants.

“Tooru-, _wait_.” Suga’s voice is strained as he places a hand on top of Oikawa’s wrist, stilling his movements and Oikawa makes a pathetic noise in protest. For a moment he had been so close to get what he wanted, what he needed- but now he doesn’t even have Iwaizumi inside of him anymore and _why_ -

“ _Tooru_.” Oikawa doesn’t realize that he has started crying before Suga cups his face and tilts his head upwards and then Suga is kissing both of his eyelids, his cheeks and nose. “Okay pet,” Suga mumbles softly, causing Oikawa to let out a small hiccup, his body slumping in relief. “Okay.”

There is another kiss pressed to his forehead, the feeling of soft fingers ghosting across his cheeks, wiping them dry. “Can you be good for me? Just for a little while?”

Oikawa nods, feeling strangely small and shifting backwards when Suga prompts him to. His gaze quietly flickers downward as Suga takes his hands in his own and gently moves them to the side before undoing first the button and then the fly himself. Behind him Iwaizumi presses a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head, his large hands coming down to rest on his hips and his chest a warm, firm presence against his back as Suga pulls his pants and underwear down far enough for his erection to spring free.

It’s swollen, the color an almost angry red from having been ignored for so long. Its tip is already glistening wet and leaking with precum and Oikawa is unconsciously already moving forward towards it, wanting nothing more than to have the taste that is _Suga_ on his tongue but before he gets anywhere the hands on his hips tighten their hold on him, affectionately keeping him in place as Iwaizumi hooks his chin over his shoulder with a low hum.

“Look how hard you have made him,” Iwaizumi murmurs and Oikawa _does look_ , a soft moan escaping him as Suga frowns up at Iwaizumi who ignores him and just presses a kiss behind Oikawa’s ear. “Are you gonna be a good boy for him, Tooru?” Iwaizumi whispers, his breath tickling the shell of Oikawa’s ear and his fingers digging into his skin. “Let him use you until he comes- milk him dry until there is nothing left?”

Suga curses loudly under his breath and slumps back against the couch before peering up at them under long lashes, his pupils dilated, hazel eyes blown wide. Oikawa whimpers and tries to shuffle out of Iwaizumi’s hold but the man’s grip just tightens, a silent command to stay still before Iwaizumi withdraws.

There is the sound of a cap clicking open behind him as Oikawa waits and then Iwaizumi is back, one of his hands moving in a soothing circle over Oikawa’s hip and the other reaching around him to wrap itself around Suga’s cock, slicking him up.

Suga lets out a hiss at the first initial contact of cold lube against heated skin but soon enough his breath turns heavy as Iwaizumi works him over in long, slow strokes. Oikawa finds himself struck between the two of them, unable to do anything else than just watch the pleasure ripple across Suga’s face.

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi mumbles out against his hair, his eyes dark and hungry, making Suga’s hips twitch right then, the movement sending out a fresh wave of want through his body as Oikawa’s mind imagines how it will feel when Suga is actually inside of him.

Oikawa shifts impatiently in his lap and Suga’s eyes immediately flutter open in response, gaze flickering around until he finds him and then Suga smiles in a way that makes the entirety of Oikawa ache. “ _Tooru_.”

God, his name always sounds so good on Suga’s lips when the other’s voice is all strangled and broken. Suga reaches out towards his cheek with one hand and Oikawa immediately leans into the touch, whimpering. There is a light, playful slap against his rear from Iwaizumi, nothing too hard but it stings nonetheless with how sore his skin is.

“Go on,” Iwaizumi mumbles, his voice raspy and low. “Be a good boy for us Tooru, make him feel good.”

Letting out a noise Oikawa shuffles forward, his hands looking for purchase against Suga’s shoulders as he tries to position himself on trembling legs that don't quite hold his weight.

But before his body manages to give out on him both Iwaizumi and Suga’s hands latch onto his waist to gently guide him along with softly spoken words until Oikawa is hovering above Suga’s cock- to then finally lower himself down on it. His forehead slumps forwards against Suga’s shoulder as he is slowly filled, his breathing both harsh and strained.

Iwaizumi and Suga stop him from sinking down too fast, and the angle they force him to use is causing the head of Suga’s cock to rub up against his insides in a way that makes Oikawa want to curl in on himself. And yet he still somehow manages to keep going until Suga bottoms out inside of him, his cock nestled firmly against Oikawa's prostate. Panting pathetically Oikawa buries his head in the crook of Suga’s neck with a loud sob, his arms draping around Suga’s shoulders.

Suga’s breath sounds strained in his ear as he nuzzles against Oikawa’s temple, mumbling soft praises against his hair as Oikawa whimpers and shakes, hips jerking and twitching, causing Suga’s dick to rub against that spot inside of him over and over again.

Hazy and fuzzy. His mind overflows as pleasure rushes through his body when Oikawa starts to grind himself down on Suga’s cock over and over again, every slick slide of skin against skin tearing moan after moan from them. Iwaizumi’s hands are still a steady presence on Oikawa’s hips, gently directing him the way that the larger man wants him to move and Oikawa lets it happen, moves accordingly to Iwaizumi’s wishes on trembling legs, his mind too fucked out to ride Suga with his normal finesse and flair.

“God, you feel amazing Tooru.” Suga groans under him, his hands sliding along Oikawa’s sides and settling under his shoulder blades, holding him close. Oikawa wants to tell him that he feels amazing too. Long and sleek and perfect inside of him but no matter how much he tries he only manages to push weak little gasps and soft noises past his lips. The way Suga’s hands tighten on his back tells him that he understands anyway.

“So tight and perfect,” Suga continues with a hoarse mumble and Oikawa soaks it all up and leans more heavily on Suga as Iwaizumi’s hands slip down his waist and then away. Suga’s own hands slide down his body until they are resting on the spot where Iwaizumi had held him before, gently slowing his movement until he comes to a tentative halt.

Oikawa sobs in protest. His thighs are trembling, legs shaking but he doesn’t want it to stop, needs to feel Suga move inside of him, the hard firmness and heat of him bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

“ _K-koushi-”_

“Shh...” Suga’s voice is honeyed and soothing against his temple as the man shushes him and Oikawa lets himself be lulled by it. “You want to be full, right pet?” Oikawa whimpers and nods against him, his fingers tangling in the gray locks of Suga’s hair. “Then you need to be still for us Tooru, just for a little while. Think you can do that, love?”

Oikawa squirm and pants, skin tingling and insides churning and he isn’t sure if he can because he is so _so_ close and the edge is _right there._ He sobs and chokes on his own breathe because why can’t they just- just for a little while longer- but Suga is using that new pet name again, the _really nice one_ and Oikawa wants to be good for them, wants to get called ‘ _love’_ over and over again until he forgets his own name so Oikawa forces himself into taking a shuddering breath and nod when in reality all he wants is to lose track and allow himself to fall.

Humming, Suga presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“You are so good to us Tooru,” Suga whispers against his temple and Oikawa feels his eyes flutter close as he pants weakly against the skin of Suga’s neck. Behind him Iwaizumi puts a hand on his lower back and Oikawa leans into it, whimpering when the movement causes Suga to move inside of him. One of Iwaizumi’s fingers moves along the cleft of his ass, now slick with lube. The finger easily slips past his rim without much resistance after previously having been fucked open on the man’s cock, and it’s soon joined by a second finger.

Oikawa can feel the stretch then, nothing _bad_ but still present as Iwaizumi’s fingers tugs at his rim, stretching him open for the two of them at an excruciatingly slow pace. A part of Oikawa’s brain that is still somehow functioning knows that this step is important but his body writhes anyway, trying to fuck itself on Suga’s cock and Iwaizumi’s fingers until Iwaizumi’s free hand digs into his waist, keeping him in place.

“ _Still_.”

The command is said in _that tone_ and Oikawa’s whole body shudders, his posture growing slack as he slumps against Suga. He still wants to move so, so bad. Desperately wants to feel the waves of pleasure course through him because he is just so close, so full but Oikawa _knows that voice_ , his brain having been hay-wired to listen and obey Iwaizumi for years now- knowing that the other always takes care of him, always makes it worth it.

Oikawa sobs and hugs Suga tighter to him instead, the ashen haired man returning the embrace with soft words ghosting across his skin as Iwaizumi scissors his fingers with care and a patience that Oikawa doesn’t share.

It feels like an eternity has passed when Iwaizumi finally ads the third finger- and even longer before he withdraws them all, satisfied. By then Oikawa is a crying, sobbing mess, his body doing nothing but clinging to Suga and begging for Iwaizumi to just hurry up, to fill him up and make him whole and _please_.

“Suga,” Iwaizumi says somewhere above Oikawa’s head, his thumb brushing over the sensitive skin of Oikawa’s hip. Underneath him Suga straightens, his hands tightening around Oikawa’s waist.

“Yeah,” Suga replies and then there is a faint pressure aligning itself with Oikawa’s entrance and slowly, so very, very slowly Iwaizumi starts pushing inside of him.

Oikawa’s body immediately tries to thrash and shy away at just the prospect of being so _full_ , but Suga and Iwaizumi both hold him tightly in place, one of Iwaizumi’s hands pressing down on Oikawa’s shoulder blades, pushing his body flush against Suga’s own and and trapping him between them with a low grunt in warning.

He is stuck, unable to move as the pressure just keeps building while Iwaizumi eases into him. There are comforting words being whispered somewhere close to his ear but Oikawa’s mind is too far gone to even recognize who it is that is speaking anymore, the only thing that his brain manages to process is the feeling of being filled to the brim as he is too busy sobbing and whimpering, his body nothing but a trembling, useless mess.

It’s good, even better than he imagined it would be- better than he remembers it being and then Iwaizumi flattens out inside of him, both his and Suga’s cocks nestled deeply inside of him and for a brief second everything is warm and hazy and _perfect_ and Oikawa forgets how to think, how to even breathe.

Suga’s fingers are digging into his side, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly at the pleasure, the heat and the tight fit. Slowly Iwaizumi shifts inside of him, the new angle making his cock putting pressure on Suga’s and pushing it firmly against that spot inside of him and it’s too much, too soon and Oikawa’s vision turns a blinding white in less than a second, his whole body tensing as his orgasm washes over him like a tsunami- sudden and forcefully, his cock twitching pathetically as he paints the front of Suga’s shirt with his cum.

For one glorious moment the three of them are all that matters- Iwaizumi and Suga, Suga and Iwaizumi. Inside him, around him. Oikawa’s body spasms as it works through the orgasm. Above him Iwaizumi swears loudly as Oikawa tightens around them, his body trying to both push them out and draw them further inside at the same time.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Iwaizumi grunts, his fingers digging into Oikawa’s skin, keeping him in place as his body shakes and trembles, threatening to give out on him at a moments notice. Iwaizumi leans over his back, his breath ghosting across his damp and sweaty skin. “Did it really feel that fucking good that you came from just that? From having us inside of you? _Shit_.”

Oikawa just cries in response, feeling small and overwhelmed with how hard he came, his body still buzzing with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Iwaizumi’s grip tightens on his hips as he starts to move, slowly withdrawing- his cock catching on Oikawa’s rim and it’s too much, too soon and _he can’t_. He is too full and sensitive, skin buzzing and he already came and he _can’t_.

“ _W-wait_ -, Iw- _please-_ ”

The words pour out of him like a flood, jumbled and incoherent. Behind him Iwaizumi grunts, his strong hands still holding Oikawa’s hips in an iron grip but he doesn’t stop- instead the man pulls out only to slide back in with purpose and Oikawa sputters and sobs, his nervendings on fire and his hands raking along Suga’s skin, mind reeling and body shaking. “Too... _hah..._ mu-much Iwa-Iwa,I-... _can’t_ - _please-_ ”

“You can.” The words are dark and low as they are breathed out against his skin. “You were made for this Tooru, made for us.”

Oikawa moans and cries, drool slipping from his mouth and creating a wet and disgusting mess on Suga’s already soiled shirt, his back arching helplessly as Iwaizumi just keeps pushing further inside of him. There are tears streaming down his face rapidly and his whole body feels like it's being split in half, but in a _good way_. Like he has finally been made whole and he wants to say ‘ _yes_ ’, that he was made for the two of them to use just like this- but the only thing that is escaping him is pained noises and desperate gasps, his chest heaving with the effort of trying to pull enough oxygen into his lungs as he clings to Suga’s slender frame, his thoughts running in circles, body buckling in pleasure.

Too much, too much, _too much._

Both Iwaizumi and Suga’s hands are holding him tightly, keeping him in place as Iwaizumi starts to fuck into him steadily. Pleasure is once again surging through him at an alarming rate even though he just came as Iwaizumi’s cock drags through his insides, sliding along Suga’s own as the man fucks them both.

Oikawa is trembling- shaking and crying, his own dick rubbing up against Suga’s ruined shirt and spreading cum everywhere across the fabric. It’s too good, too much. His head is spinning with being impossibly full and fucked past oversensitivity, vision blinking in and out of focus and he shifts and shuffles on their cocks, half wanting to get away, half wanting them to press into that-

Oikawa all but screams into Suga’s neck as the both of them press into his prostate at the same time, his whole body trying to thrash due to the intense pleasure but he is still being kept in place and Oikawa clings desperately to the man in front of him instead while tears pour down his face as if that will somehow keep him grounded when he is too far gone to even think anymore.

It’s so good, too much and he _can’t._

“ _Kou...-shi-I.._ hah _...Kou-_ ”

Suga moans underneath him, his hands struggling before he manages to grab his face and press their sweaty foreheads together, their pained breaths mingling. “I'm here Tooru,” Suga mumbles softly, tender fingers threading through the curls of his hair, sweeping the sweaty strands glued to his skin off his face. “I'm here.”

Oikawa lets out a sob, his fingers curling weakly around Suga’s face in return. He suddenly feels full in a completely different way than before, his chest swelling with warmth and _emotion_ as Suga starts to tense up beneath him, his hips jerking upwards for the first time since he had entered Oikawa. Suga’s cock twitches as he comes inside of him and Oikawa cries out at the feeling of being filled, of being used, being _good_.

Behind him Iwaizumi swears and thrusts into him a few more times before he too tumbles over the edge, his broad chest collapsing against Oikawa’s back, pressing Oikawa’s body further into Suga’s own and sandwiching him between the two of them and Oikawa can’t think of another place that he’d rather be than here, in this moment with his insides full of their slowly softening cocks and cum.

Grunting Iwaizumi presses a soft kiss to the back his neck before leaning backwards, slowly pulling out of him and Oikawa closes his eyes and slumps down against Suga, his fingers tangling in the fabric of the others shirt, his whole body tingling as his chest strains with just the effort to breathe.

“You are amazing, Tooru,” Iwaizumi mumbles, his fingers trailing down his spine and Oikawa whines at the praise and arches into the touch with a broken noise that turns even more strangled as Suga’s cock rubs up inside of him, earning him a fond chuckle. “Our good boy. Making us come so hard and feeling so fucking good.”

Iwaizumi’s hand is in his hair now, the man’s fingers lazily running through his curls and Oikawa sighs contently and closes his eyes, unconsciously rutting himself against Suga’s abandon with a low whine.

It is not as overwhelming when they are no longer buried inside of him and even though Oikawa misses the feeling of being full he can’t help but feel like this is nice too, to just bask in their affection and post orgasm state. There is a light pressure at his lower back, a hand perhaps, urging him to rut his hips forward again so he does, slowly grinding his leaking cock against the mess on Suga’s stomach as Iwaizumi and Suga fill his ears with praises and dirty words.

“Are you gonna be good and come for us again, pet?” Suga murmurs softly and Oikawa mewls and nods, his small, irregular thrusts increasing in frequency- enjoying the small sounds Suga is making as Oikawa’s movements cause his softening cock to move inside of him. It adds an extra spike of pleasure Oikawa gets lost in it, in the feeling of being warm and cared for and loved.

“That’s it,” Suga says as Oikawa’s movement start to turn frantic, his breath nothing but small little gasps breathed against Suga’s collarbone. “Come for us Tooru.”

The orgasm isn’t as sudden nor as intense as the one before. It doesn’t feel like tumbling off the edge as much as it feels like falling into a waiting pair of arms as the world shifts around you instead and Oikawa sobs one last time as he comes and his cum splatters across Suga’s stomach again, adding to the mess of already half-dried semen. His whole body feels like mush when he comes down, a shivering quivering mess of useless limbs and bones and he buries his head in the crock of Suga’s neck, crying softly.

There is a blanket carefully being draped over his shoulders, protecting his naked skin from the chill of the air and shielding him as Suga carefully wraps his arms around him. There are soft whispers of nothingness breathed against his skin and Oikawa lets out one final, satisfied mewl before he allows his eyes to flutter close.

“ _Tooru_.”

The voice sounds far away and Oikawa groans before stirring weakly. There are soft hands at his face again, murmurs and mumbles. Words that he knows are supposed to hold meaning even though his mind still can’t fully comprehend them. He feels wrung out and sensitive. Floaty and impossibly full.

“Tooru,” the voice calls again.

 _Suga,_ Oikawa’s foggy mind supplies him with and he forces himself to creak a bleary eye open only for him to be met with warm hazel hovering a few inches away from his face.

“Hey,” Suga mumbles affectionately as he gently cards a hand through his hair and Oikawa closes his eyes at the feeling, letting out a soft intangible noise and nestling his head in the crock of Suga’s neck. Next to him Suga laughs and then Oikawa is nudged again, strong arms belonging to someone else pulling him backwards and helping him to sit up straight.

There is a transparent water bottle being pressed into his hands, the ones that makes it easy to see how much of the liquid has been consumed and Oikawa blinks down at it, confused.

“Drink Tooru.”

Oh.

Oikawa lifts the bottle in trembling hands as Iwaizumi instructed him to. The man in question wordlessly reaches over to cup the bottom of it in his hand to carry most of the weight as Oikawa lifts it to his lips to take one tentative sip and then another.

It’s not cold enough to shock him, but it isn’t disgustingly warm either. Instead it’s somewhere in the middle, perfect for the way he is feeling at the moment and he works his way through it obediently, one swallow at a time until he manages to reach the halfway-mark and Iwaizumi presses a kiss to the top of his head, satisfied.

“Good boy.”

Oikawa keens at the praise as Iwaizumi’s large hand affectionately ruffles through his hair in a way that would make him pout if he wasn’t so gone. After taking back the bottle Iwaizumi helps him lean back down against Suga and Oikawa sighs and noses against Suga’s neck with a happy little smile resting on his lips, eyes immediately fluttering close.

“How are you feeling Tooru?” Suga asks him softly and Oikawa groans and buries his head further against him. He is too tired to talk, too exhausted to string together a proper sentence but Suga is patient with him, doing nothing but running his fingers along his back under the blanket, caressing him. Oikawa wants to stay in this moment forever, where his head is pleasantly empty and nothing is wrong.

“Floaty,” he finally offers up and Suga hums, having played with the two of them long enough to have picked up on the words that he and Iwaizumi use when everything is too much.

“Okay pet,” Suga mumbles. “Let’s stay like this for as long as you want, okay?”

There is warmth spreading through Oikawa’s chest at those words, making him feel light and almost giddy. “Okay.”

Later when he is ready to let go and come back to the real world once more Oikawa knows that they will clean him up and take care of the fresh bruises on his ass.

Knows that Iwaizumi will make him drink the rest of the water and Suga will carefully prod at him with soft touches and gentle words until he gets him to eat something, however small before allowing him to curl up in bed and nap.

But that’s for later.

For now all that matters is the three of them in this moment, right here. The moment where his head is hazy, his body sated and content where it’s snuggled up in Suga’s lap under the warmth of a blanket and with Iwaizumi sitting next to them, using his fingers to draw lazy patterns along Oikawa’s thigh..

**Author's Note:**

> Twitters: [MellowChibi](https://twitter.com/Mellow_Chibi), [Auri](https://twitter.com/regularbrot)
> 
> Do you guys want even more of this brainrot? Let us know! Comments and Kudo's are also always appreciated! 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading.


End file.
